


An Electric Life

by AzenaKira



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Injury Recovery, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: *Reader is female, but can possibly be read as male*rated for later chaptersYou were fortunate enough to find a shiny Eevee as one of your first Pokemon. And as your Pokemon collection grew, you and Ev grew so close that she refused to stay inside her ball. The more you traveled you noticed she would always stay up and watch the lightning from the storms and was always the first to help you find a new electric Pokemon. Since she hadn't evolved into Sylveon you assumed she wanted a different evolution, and from her love of electricity you started to seek out a ThunderStone for her.Along the way you find a injured Shiny Pichu, and in your attempt to help it, you end up meeting the legendary Leader Spark.*More characters will be added to this title as they are introduced.





	1. Shining Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Pokemon fic I've ever written, so I apologize in advance for typos - please help me correct them if you find any!
> 
> I grew up on Pokemon starting all the way back at Gen 1 and it's always been held close to my heart. I never wanted to mess with the stories, but Pokemon Go seems lacking, and Spark deserves a romantic interest.

You sighed as you and your shiny Eevee were walking through the forest and you ran a hand through your hair, “Man, this place is weird huh? I was hoping to find a Pikachu around here, but I guess not.”

Eevee made a happy noise as her silver coat brushed against your leg.

You laughed softly and glanced down at her, “Maybe one day I’ll find a ThunderStone for you.”

Eevee made a happy yip as she jumped in a circle, but then she stopped and glanced in a certain direction, her ears shifted and you could see her nose was searching for something.

“What is it Ev?”

Eevee ran off in a direction and you blinked a couple times before crossing your arms, “Yeah okay. Just leave me here.” You took a step forward as Eevee rushed out of the bushes and yipped at you, “What’s up Ev?”

Eevee ran around your feet wanting you to follow her, “Okay okay, I got it, let’s go.” Eevee led the way as you ended up at a spring in the middle of the forest. Your eyes widened at how beautiful it was. You were drawn out of your daze by a yip from your companion and your eyes wandered the area looking for her, “Ev?”

You heard another yip and followed it behind a bush where your eyes widened – your Eevee had found an injured shiny Pichu. You frowned slightly, the poor thing was so injured it didn’t even look at you when you approached, “Hey little guy.”

You heard a faint squeak from it as it half opened an eye and looked at you through tears. You frowned and reached out slowly, lightly touching it’s cheek and it didn’t even wince, “I’m going to get you some help, okay?” Eevee lightly licked your hand and gently nuzzled the Pichu’s orange face. The Pichu gave a slightly happy squeak despite its pain.

You set your bag on the ground and dug around for your map. As you were doing so, Eevee dug out your yellow blanket, “Thanks Ev, wrap him up, will you?” Eevee gave a yip with a mouth full of blanket as she wrapped up your new friend while you glanced over the map.

You located the forest you were in and grinned slightly, “Great! There’s a town about an hour walk away. Don’t worry little guy, we’ll have you fixed up in no time!” You put the map away and slung your bag back over your shoulder before gently lifting the blanket wrapped pokemon in your arms. To your surprise, he didn’t even struggle. You frowned slightly, “Come on Ev, let’s hurry okay?”

Your Eevee gave a soft yip as he led you back onto the path and you started to make your way to town.


	2. An Icy Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to get to the nearest town to heal the injured Pichu. Along the way, a purple Vaporeon is your guide, and you meet an unexpected water trainer.

You let out a heavy sigh as you finally made it to town. You glanced up at the sky and frowned noticing the sun was going down, “Hopefully the Pokemon Center is still open…”

You lightly jogged up to the nearest posted town map with Ev at your heels and examined it. You frowned slightly realizing this town was bigger than you thought and held the Pichu a little tighter in your arms. You glanced down at the poor guy, his breathing steady but weak. You bit your lip slightly before glancing back at the map.

You heard a soft cry behind you and you blinked, turning around as Ev hid behind your heels, slightly peaking out. Your eyes widened when you saw a purple Vaporeon sitting a couple feet away. Your jaw dropped slightly as you thought to yourself ‘Nobody ever sees this many shiny Pokemon in one lifetime.’

The Vaporeon tilted its head slightly and yipped again, slowly walking forward. You hesitated, unsure of what to do. Ev backed up slightly as it got closer. And your heart skipped a beat when it stood slightly, placing a paw on your leg and yipping again. You blinked at the Pichu before slowly lowering to a squat position.

The Vaporeon sniffed the Pichu and lightly licked its cheek before yipping at you and running to an intersection nearby and yipping again. You blinked, “Are you showing me the way to the Pokemon Center?” The purple Pokemon yipped again and you tightened your hold on the Pichu, “Right, Ev, let’s go.” You stood and jogged after the Vaporeon with Ev on your heels again.

After turning some corners, attempting to keep up with the Vaporeon, you saw the Pokemon Center in your sights and smiled slightly, picking up the pace until you made it to the door, opening it for both Ev and the Vaporeon before rushing up to the counter, “Excuse me? Can you help my friend out?”

The Nurse Joy’s eyes widened, “Oh dear! He looks in bad shape! Do you have a Pokeball for him?”

You hesitated, “Uh… I’m sorry ma’am, he’s not mine.”

Nurse Joy blinked, “Not yours…?” She glanced down at the Vaporeon and her eyes widened slightly, “… I see. Let me see what I can do.”

Nurse Joy carried the Pichu into the back and you sighed softly, taking a seat in a nearby chair. You glanced over at Ev, who seemed to be analyzing the Vaporeon.

You jumped slightly as you heard the door open and you glanced over. The first thing that caught your eye was a Glameow at the feet of a trainer. Your eyes widened slightly, noting that wasn’t a Pokemon from the region you were in at the moment.

“There you are Rainer.” You heard the trainer say. The Vaporeon yipped and ran over, nuzzling the trainers legs. The trainer bent down to pet the purple Pokemon’s head. You blinked a couple of times, noting the persons white hair pulled back in a ponytail. The mostly blue outfit made you think they were a water trainer.

You stood slowly, “Excuse me? Is that Vaporeon yours?”

“Hm?” Blue eyes locked with your own and you tensed slightly, “Yes. He is. What was he doing with you?”

You blinked a few times, hesitating, “I-I um.”

“I don’t have all day you know, trainer.” The person said, standing up and crossing their arms.

Ev yipped at them a couple of times before running to your feet and hiding behind you.

The trainers’ eyes widened, “A silver Eevee? I see.”

You glanced down at Ev behind your feet before glancing back towards the trainer, “I found an injured Pichu on my way into town. Er, Ev did. Anyways, when we got here your Vaporeon found us and brought us here.”

The trainer tilted their head, “Rainer doesn’t take kindly to strangers.” They muttered glancing down at Rainer cuddled next to the Glameow, “You must have a special way with Pokemon.”

Suddenly Nurse Joy came back out, “Excuse me? Miss?”

“Ah, yes?” You rushed over to the counter as Ev jumped up on a nearby seat and curled up, “Is he okay?”

Nurse Joy smiled handing you back the blanket, “He’s doing great.”

You heard a soft squeak as the Pichu jumped onto the counter with a big smile on its face and cuddled you. You chuckled softly and patted its head, “I’m glad your alright little one.”

The trainers eyes narrowed slightly at the orange colored Pichu, “I see…”

You blinked and glanced back at them, “I’m sorry?”

Nurse Joy blinked and glanced over your shoulder, “Ah, Blanche! Was there something I could do for you today?”

“No, I’m sorry. Rainer seems to have taken a liking to this trainer.” Blanche motioned to you, “Tell me trainer, have you considered evolving your Eevee into a Vaporeon?”

Ev’s head shot up and it ran over to you, hiding behind your feet, tucking her ears down. You glanced back at Blanche while holding the Pichu in your arms, “I’m sorry, uh… Blanche, was it?” You glanced down at Ev, “Ev has decided she wants to be a Jolteon.” Ev gave a happy yip, nuzzling your leg.

Blanche rubbed their chin, “Interesting… She cares for you that much and has yet to turn into a Sylveon. She must be set on it then.” Blanche sighed and walked towards you, pulling something out of their pocket. Your eyes widened as they held a Water Stone out to you, “Should you change your mind.”

Your jaw dropped slightly, “I-I’m sorry, but I can’t- That’s too expensive!”

“Consider it a token of my appreciation for saving that fellow and making sure my Rainer didn’t get into too much trouble.”

You glanced up, locking blue eyes with your own and tensing slightly, “V-very well.” You lightly gripped the stone and put it into your bag.

Blanche grinned slightly before crossing their arms, “Nurse Joy, would you please give this young trainer a room? You can bill me later.” Blanche glanced back at you, “That Pichu belongs to someone very important. I’ll send an escort for you in the morning that can take you to him.”

You blinked, “I… What?”

Nurse Joy nodded slightly and handed you a room key, “Please get some rest.”

Blanche bowed slightly which took you by surprise, “I’ll take my leave then. Goodnight trainer.”

As Blanche left, you glanced at Nurse Joy, “Who was that person?”

She grinned slightly in response, “That is the trainer who possesses a bond with the legendary bird Articuno.”


	3. Chaotic Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon waking up in the morning, you meet your new guide friend and are lead to an unexpected location.

You sat up slightly in the bed and rubbed your eyes, glancing down at Ev curled up against your side with the Pichu curled up against her. You smiled slightly, carefully getting out of the bed. You glanced around the room to make sure your other Pokemon you let out of their balls were still in the room. You spotted your Absol curled up in a corner and your Noibat hanging under a nearby lamp.

You chuckled softly and dug through your bag quietly laying out food for the three of them before going to take a shower.

Once you finished getting ready, you cleaned up the room a bit before returning your Absol and Noibat to their balls. You glanced at Ev and the Pichu, “Ready?” The both made happy sounds as you let the Pichu hang onto your shoulder as you walked out into the main lobby.

You blinked glancing around, noticing that the Pokemon Center wasn’t open yet and Nurse Joy wasn’t even present. You glanced around the dim lit room and then towards the doors, blinking when you saw a sleeping pink eared Persian near them.

You slowly walked over and Pichu made a noise and jumped down, hugging the Persian by the face, causing the cat to groan and you couldn’t help but laugh softly, “Hello there. Are you my guide to return this little guy?” You knelt down beside them as Pichu returned to your shoulder and Ev lightly licked the Persians cheek.

The Persian glanced up at you before meowing slightly and motioning towards the door before stretching. You opened the door and the Persian walked out first, leading you through town.

Ev kept tightly to your side as you all worked your way through the market and down to the outer side of town. You blinked as you left town, heading along a river towards the forest and slightly up into the mountains – high enough for there to still be grass on the ground.

“Your trainer lives this far out?” The Persian meowed in response as you reached a fork in the road. It started to turn left but paused, its ears twitching and it glanced to the side. Ev’s ears did the same and you blinked at them.

You closed your eyes slightly and listened closely. You could hear a swarm of Murkrow that seemed to be obsessed with something. Then suddenly you heard a male voice yell ‘I said leave it alone!’

Your eyes shot open, “We have to help! Come on Ev!” You took off through the woods, Ev and the Persian on your tail. As you reached a small clearing you could see at least a dozen Murkrow swarmed around a person and your chest got heavy. Without hesitating, you threw one of your balls, “Ab!”

Your Absol spawned in the middle of the chaos and glared at the birds, causing them to back off a little. The Persian ran up, right by your Absol’s side and growled at the birds. Ev glanced at you for a moment before running up between the two and giving the loudest yip it could manage. The Persian practically rolled its eyes.

The Murkrow all hesitated, glancing at each other and back at the Pokemon in front of them before deciding to give up and fly off.

You glanced over at what they had been attacking. A blonde man with a leather jacket covering something in his lap. His bright orange sleeveless sweatshirt stood out, covered in blood and you frowned slightly noticing the cuts on his arms.

The Pichu on your shoulder whined slightly and you glanced at him, “Sorry buddy.” You knelt and let him down, “Go with the others for now, okay?”

You hesitantly walked towards the guy, who was slightly curled up on his side, around the leather jacket. You knelt next to him and blinked as the jacket moved. You noticed the guy wasn’t moving and swallowed hard, glancing at the jacket again, hesitantly reaching forward and moving it. You blinked noticing an injured and extremely frightened Taillow that practically had tears in its eyes, “Poor thing.”

“… They were bullying it…”

You blinked, glancing towards the guys face, which was mostly covered by his hood being up, “Sir! Are you okay? Let me get you some help!”

“I couldn’t…”

You were about to stand up but paused, glancing back at him, “What?”

He rolled onto his back slightly, and you noticed him wince as he did so and his hood fell back. You blushed slightly at how attractive he was, even covered in cuts. You also couldn’t help but notice a well defined six pack as his sweatshirt had slid up a little, “I couldn’t let them kill it.”

The Persian walked over and nuzzled the man’s face and your eyes widened at it, “Is this your owner?” The Persian nodded as Ev came up to the Taillow, lightly nuzzling it and trying to calm it down.

You glanced at the man that was barely conscious and let out a long sigh, “Can you all help me get him back to his place?”


	4. A Bloody Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bandage up the poor man, and he finally seems to become aware of his surroundings... Well. Maybe.

You let out a loud painful groan, as you finally happened to get the blonde trainer into his house and onto his couch with the help of your Absol and his Persian. You let out a loud sigh as you wiped the sweat from your brow, “Man, he’s out.”

You sat in front of him on the floor and crossed your arms, examining his face. You leaned in slightly and could feel a blush creeping up on your cheeks, ‘he’s attractive,’ you thought. Your eyes looked over his chiseled chin and rested a bit too long on his blonde hair. You frowned slightly as there was blood mixed in it.

You glanced towards the Persian, whom you didn’t even notice left the room, as it set down a first aid kit by your leg. You smiled slightly, “Thanks. Can you find a towel and some water too?” The Persian gave a slight meow before walking off again.

Ab situated himself by the door as Ev nuzzled your leg and made a concerned sound glancing towards the man, “I know, Ev.” You reached down to open the first aid kit and blinked as your Pichu friend had already done so and was holding out some bandages to you and you couldn’t help but smile slightly, “Thank you.”

You helped the Pichu up onto the couch so it could cuddle its trainer as you slowly started bandaging his arms, frowning slightly at the cuts. Some were pretty bad, so you applied some antibiotics as well. Your fingers slowly ran across his skin, almost in a ghost pattern as you worked, afraid to injure the poor guy more. You heard him groan softly and shift a little causing you to pull back and blush slightly, but he didn’t stir too much.

You let out a sigh as you finished up his arms and looked at his face, frowning slightly again. You dug through the kit and found some Band-Aids and applied them to the worse looking cuts with some cream underneath.

As you were finishing up, the Persian returned with a bucket of water and a rag and you smiled slightly, “Thank you friend.” You reached in for the rag without hesitation and had to force yourself from screaming, “I-It’s ice cold!” You shook your hand out and glanced at the cat, “No hot water?” The cat whined slightly and lay next to the couch and you frowned a little, “Damn.”

You glanced back at the man’s face. He didn’t appear like he was going to wake up anytime soon so you slowly stood up and found a couple blankets on the other side of the couch. You put the yellow one you found over him and grabbed the black one for yourself, nestling yourself into a chair and curling up as Ev jumped into your lap, “We’ll stay here until we wakes up, okay Ev?” Your Eevee yipped softly before nuzzling into a sleeping position as you felt your eyes start to close as well.

BAM!

You don’t know how long you’d been asleep, but suddenly you were woken up by a crashing noise, followed by a groan. Your eyes sleepily scanned the room and widened slightly noticing the couch was empty. Well, mostly. Pichu had managed to stay on the couch and made a noise as it looked up at you and pointed down.

You lightly moved Ev as you rushed over to the man, “Are you okay?”

He groaned softly, and one arm was clutching his stomach, “…Hurts” you heard him mutter.

You frowned, “Can you get up? Come on.” You helped the man slowly to his feet and blushed a little as he leaned against you for balance. He didn’t open his eyes yet, even as you led him towards the bathroom and leaned him back against the counter, facing you. You lightly put your hands on his shoulders, “What hurts?”

He let out a soft groan, leaning forward and his head almost resting on your shoulder, “My chest.” With his free arm, he motioned towards the door and gave a soft whistle.

You blinked as you saw Pichu run into a small door down the hall, and a flash of light, which you assumed was a Thunder Shock. You blinked again as you heard a hot water tank kicking on. Who was this guy?

You glanced back towards him and shoved him back a little as he winced. You frowned noticing the blood stains on his sweatshirt, “Can you take your shirt off, sir? You’re bleeding.”

Persian had wander down the hall, bringing you a fresh rag and Ev followed close behind with the first aid kit. You turned the hot water on in the sink behind the man and leaned down to take the items from the cat while the man took his shirt off.

You stood back up and almost dropped the items, blushing a little at how fit he was. That’s… distracting. Okay. You grab the shirt from his hands and toss it into a corner, ignoring the metal clank you heard as you did so.

You looked back at his chest and frowned slightly as he shifted his weight. Hell, he was practically tall enough to sit on the counter. His bare hands lightly gripped the counter behind him – when did he take his gloves off? You wet the rag with some hot water and rang it out before finding the worst cut on his chest and started cleaning it. He flinched, but he didn’t pull away. How could someone be so trusting of a stranger?

As you cleaned his chest, you tried to ignore the fact that his head was basically back to resting on your shoulder and you tried to fight the blush slowly creeping up onto your cheeks. You got the last bandage on, and leaned up, wiping his face with the rag for the cuts you didn’t have enough Band-Aids for earlier. You glanced at his face, but his eyes still weren’t open.

You placed the bloody rag into the sink as Persian brought you another clean one and you wet it again, slowly ringing it out. Your heart was pounding as you leaned up, basically putting your arms around his neck, and started to clean the blood out of his hair. You heard a groan in protest, but other than that, he didn’t move. You blushed softly, feeling his even breathing on your neck and wondered if he was even awake.

“There.” You softly muttered as you pulled back and put the other rag into the sink and the Persian meowed happily.

You silently started to wash your hands, when suddenly, the man spoke, “Spark.”

You jumped slightly, “I-I’m sorry wha-“ You couldn’t help but trail off as you looked over and locked eyes with the man. Talk about **blue**.

After a moment his cheeks seem to flush slightly and his hand came up, lightly rubbing his neck as he glanced down, “M-My name… It’s Spark.”


	5. An Interesting Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You muse over the events of the night before while Spark (attempts) to cook breakfast. Afterwards, you find an interesting bit of jewelry on your way to the shower.

“S-Spark! I don’t think you should be-“

“It’s fiiiiiine. I know how to make eggs.”

…

“OW”

“Spark, I told you!” You sighed softly as Spark’s Machop took over cooking breakfast (on a step ladder) and you grabbed Spark’s hand and forced it under cold water. He winced slightly, but didn’t pull away. You glared at him, “You need to be more careful. Seriously. No wonder some of your Pokemon wander off.”

He actually winced slightly at the double shot to his ego, “I don’t like keeping Pokemon in balls. If they want to be around, then they’ll be around. They get curious, just like humans.”

The way he stated that made you pause and stare at him briefly. He didn’t even hesitate. How’d you end up in this situation?

*~*~*

The night before, after Spark and you had made introductions, he was relatively close to passing out again. You helped him into his room and as you attempted to help him sit on the edge of the bed, he fell backwards, pulling you with him. You blushed hotly, before quickly climbing off him.

“Spark, honestly!” You attempted to glare at him, but realized he was barely awake as it was. You let out a loud sigh as you found his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and somehow managed to get it on him (with his help) without too much trouble.

Persian had brought you some fresh warm blankets and you through them over Spark as the cat settled in on the foot of the bed next to its trainer. You glanced at Spark’s face and blushed slightly at how peaceful he looked.

“Breakfast.”

You blinked for a moment, “E-excuse me?”

A single blue eye opened and locked with yours, causing you to blush, “… I’ll make you breakfast… in the morning…” He groaned slightly and rolled over.

“W-what makes you think I’m even staying?! Spark, I have to-“ Before you could finish your sentence you noticed he had passed out again and you groaned loudly, running a hand through your hair.

You waltzed out of his room and back to the living room, grabbing the blankets you used from the night before, as well as the one you’d thrown on Spark previously and curled up onto the couch. You closed your eyes as you felt Ev curl up against your chest and you blushed slightly. The blankets smelled like Spark. A little bit of a husky odor, mixed with flowers and grass, and something sweet. You blushed a little more, trying to ignore it as you shut your eyes and attempted to go to sleep.

*~*~*

The next morning you had woken up coughing to a room full of smoke as Spark attempted to cook bacon. You had rushed to open the kitchen window and fan what you could out of the house using a flyswatter.

Spark had insisted that everything was fine, and didn’t really seem bothered by the smoke, however you eyed the overcooked bacon cautiously.

You suddenly snapped back out of it, realizing you were still holding Spark’s hand under some cold water and let go, pulling back a bit, “Ah… T-that should good.” You handed him a hand towel and grabbed one for yourself, glancing at him as he watched his own hand movements. You blushed slightly.

“Ah… Sorry…” Spark chuckled softly, a light pink radiating off his face, “You saved my life and I can’t even cook you a decent breakfast.” He sighed loudly and hung his head slightly as he put the towels into a full laundry basket.

You glanced at him, following his motions and looked at the laundry before glancing back at him, “Do you live here alone Spark?”

“Huh? Of course not. Haven’t you seen all the Pokemon around?”

You sweatdropped as the Machop platted the food at the table for you both and set out dishes for Ev an Ab, “Spark… That’s not what I meant.”

Spark rolled his eyes and took a seat at the table, “It’s fine, really. Sit. You can take a shower after and I’ll let you be on your way if that’s what you want.”

You frowned slightly noticing his slightly hurt tone under the words and sat across from him, starting to eat your own food. The eggs were great, and even seasoned. Machop must do all the cooking for him. The bacon on the other hand… Let’s not go there.

You finished your meal in silence and you tried not to look up at the attractive man sitting across the table from you. However you tensed slightly when you felt like he was staring at you. You glanced up and jumped a little, realizing he was, “C-can I help you?”

Suddenly his face was serious, “Are you the one that saved Pichu?”

You swallowed hard and nodded slightly.

Spark blinked a couple times before smiling slightly, “No wonder he’s so happy.” He made a hand motion and the Pichu went to go start the hot water tank, “I’ll do the dishes while you take a shower. Don’t worry about using too much hot water. Pichu keeps it pretty warm. You’ll be fine.”

“Thanks Spark.” You smiled slightly in return as you both got up. The Persian brought you a towel and your Ab brought you your bag with your change of clothes.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in as you set your bag on the counter and the towel next to it. You dug your clothes out slowly and blinked when a flash of red and orange caught your vision and you glanced over towards it to find it was Spark’s hoodie from the night before.

You frowned, “He’s gonna have trouble getting the blood out of that now.” You noticed a laundry hamper in the bathroom so you walked over and picked up the shirt. As you tossed it into the basket you blinked hearing a metal clank on the ground outside of it and you glanced down.

It was a blood covered triangle shaped necklace. You frowned again, “Aw man.” You knelt down and picked it up, attempting to wipe some of the blood off to find it was already dried to it. You brought it over to the sink and turned on the hot water, grabbing a clean rag you started cleaning off what you thought was the front.

A few minutes of cleaning later, you pulled the rag away to find it was a plain triangle side, which you assumed was the back, and flipped it over, cleaning the other side. After a few moments you dropped the rag, not noticing the hot water starting to burn your fingers a bit as you held the chain under the still streaming water.

“… Zapdos?” After staring in shock for a few moments, you suddenly realized how hot the water was and dropped the chain into the sink and quickly turned the water off. You could feel your heart beating faster in your chest, “… Who **is** this guy?”


End file.
